(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to microwave oven components and, more particularly, to microwave oven components molded of conductively doped resin-based materials comprising micron conductive powders, micron conductive fibers, or a combination thereof, substantially homogenized within a base resin when molded. This manufacturing process yields a conductive part or material usable within the EMF, thermal, acoustic, or electronic spectrum(s)
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Microwave energy provides rapid food heating. Microwave ovens typically comprise a microwave producing magnetron device and a cooking chamber. Microwaves are typically manufactured from a combination of metal components—for a chassis, magnetron, cooking chamber, and a waveguide to direct the microwave energy into the chamber—and plastic components—for control panels and windows. While the size of microwave ovens has been substantially reduced in recent years, the units still weigh a considerable amount due to the metal components. In addition, metal components are manufactured by stamping, bending, machining, and forming operations that are complex and expensive to perform. A primary objective of the present invention is to provide high quality, low cost microwave components manufactured from a unique material that combines advantages of metal and plastic materials.
Several prior art inventions relate to microwave ovens and components thereof. U.S. Patent Publication US 2004/0084446 A1 to Perego et al teaches a thermoplastic resin article comprising a high heat thermoplastic resin such as polyetherimide, and a ferrite, and/or silicon carbide formed by injection molding and used as a dish suitable for browning an item that is cooked in a microwave oven. U.S. Patent Publication US 2001/0002670 A1 to Omori et al teaches a Microwave oven that utilizes a magnetron antenna and a diffusion antenna attached to the wave guide for a more even cooking distribution of the microwaves to eliminate heat unevenness of the food in the heat chamber. U.S. Patent Publication US 2004/0134905 A1 to Noda et al teaches a microwave oven capable of changing the way to supply microwaves into the heating chamber by adding an antenna moving unit. U.S. Patent Publication US 2004/0069765 A1 to Lee et al teaches a combined toaster and microwave oven. U.S. Patent publication US 2003/0230570 A1 to Kim teaches a microwave oven that utilizes a wave dispersing unit on the top and a second wave dispersing fan unit on the side of the oven enabling a more even cooking distribution.